


Full

by thatwasamazing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Desperation, Don't copy to another site, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter, POV Will Graham, PWP, True Mates, Watersports, discussion of prostate stimulation, omg did i really write this?, pretend Will didn't drive drunk, somehow WIll remains somewhat coherent during his induced rut just go with it, surprise heat, the watersports are unplanned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwasamazing/pseuds/thatwasamazing
Summary: Alpha Will and his mate Omega Hannibal celebrate their one year anniversary with a date that ends with an unexpected but pleasant surprise. 😉(My contribution to Just Fuck Me Up 2020 🙊 Check the tags...)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146
Collections: Bottom Hannibal Day, Just Fuck Me Up 2020





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic was loosely inspired by [an amazing fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302580) I read a month or two ago - if the tags are your jam I highly recommend it! After I read it my wheels started turning and this was the result.
> 
> Also this was my first participation in a formal fic fest! >.<

When Will Graham presented as an Alpha at the age of thirteen, he already knew he was _different_. He knew he had trouble getting along with kids at school, knew that he “saw too much” which all too often made him the target of bullying. Therefore he was thankful for the stature, strength, and commanding presence that comes with being an Alpha, as it helped somewhat with the near constant harassment. But despite his newfound ability to defend himself, he knew it didn’t change what was inside of him, and therefore he figured he would never find a mate. 

So imagine his surprise when he met Hannibal Lecter, an _incredibly different Omega_. He was definitely not like other Omegas - not meek in the slightest, never afraid to express his opinion. And while he was incredibly beautiful and charming, Will learned that his sharp tongue and massive intelligence quickly drove Alphas away. 

So even though Will was surprised at the time that they hit it off, despite being so different from each other, in retrospect he is not surprised that this man is his true mate. They’ve been together a year now and it’s been the happiest year Will has ever had in his life.

In fact today is their one year anniversary! And to celebrate Hannibal wanted to take Will to the opera, which if Will is honest with himself he’s not necessarily excited about. Will had suggested they go whiskey tasting at a new place that opened up nearby. 

Unable to come to a compromise, they ended up deciding to do both. Will insisted they do the whiskey tasting first to enhance the experience at the opera (and boy was he glad he did, instead of being boring like it usually is for him it was actually mildly amusing, if a little loud). 

The tasting had consisted of five whiskeys, with water to cleanse their palates in between. They both got tipsy enough that they didn’t notice the hours creep by, and by the time they realized that the opera was starting soon, despite Will feeling like he could relieve himself, instead they rushed over to the opera and barely got there in time before the doors shut, as they don’t allow late entry until intermission. 

Once they were settled Will wanted to get up and use the facilities but since they were sitting right smack dab in the front (because Hannibal donates some ridiculous amount of money to them), he doesn't. He can wait. 

At intermission he excuses himself to use the facilities but twice gets caught up by people who now recognize him as Hannibal's mate and pester him with prying inanities such as “Why don't we ever see you?” and “I’m hosting a dinner party you should come!” and “When are you going to propose? You know it’s proper for the Alpha to do it, don’t you lad?” that by the time he makes it to the restroom the line is ridiculously long. And unfortunately before he is even remotely close to the front of the line the lights begin to flicker and he knows he needs to get back. They have that same stupid rule about not letting anyone in once they close the doors after intermission, so he reluctantly makes his way back, bladder still full. He is thankful that it's not an urgent situation - yet.

When he returns to their seats Hannibal hands him a glass of champagne - apparently it’s his favorite one - toasting to their one year anniversary. It's an incredibly sweet gesture and after clinking his glass with Hannibal's Will sips it, as always wanting to know everything about his mate, including his favorite champagne. It really is good and Will wonders if maybe he should suggest a wine tasting for their next date - Hannibal would probably love it. And as frustrating as he is sometimes, Will loves seeing him smile, loves giving him pleasure in any and all forms, sexual and otherwise. 

During the last act Will notices Hannibal seems a bit fidgety in his seat - it's not like him. The Omega keeps subtly shifting in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs, tugging at his collar. Will is about to ask if he's alright despite it being considered rude to talk during the performance when he smells it. _Fuck, Hannibal is going into heat!_ It's a bit early, he's not due for another week, but over the past year they've found their heats and ruts have been gradually shifting closer and closer to each others, which he supposes makes sense - pheromones and whatnot. In fact his rut was due last week but it only finally arrived two days ago. Will smirks as he realizes they’re almost in sync now.

And like always, Hannibal's heat pheromones throw him into rut, and the second he breathes them in he can feel the distinct tingle in his spine as his cock fills out in his dress pants - his entire physiology is preparing him to be with his mate. And every sensation seems enhanced from the alcohol, the phrase _drunk and horny_ coming to the forefront of his mind. Thank god the opera is almost over because hes going to fuck Hannibal as soon as they get out of here. And honestly Will can’t think of a more perfect ending to their anniversary date. 

The millisecond the opera is over Will takes Hannibal's hand and tries to miss the rush of people. And for once he is fairly successful, mostly since Hannibal is working with him on his goal to get them out of here as possible. Will watches with amusement as Hannibal deftly avoids the groups of nosy people who would pull them into conversation. The car ride back is tense, and Will offers to drive since Hannibal is further along into his heat now. His cheeks flushed, a sheen of sweat covers his body, and the strong warm scent of an Omega in heat along with Hannibal’s own unique scent reminiscent of rosemary - fresh, sharp, and earthy, saturates the air in the car making Will dizzy with want.

The second Will pulls into the garage they are out of the car like a shot and quickly make their way up to their bedroom, clothes landing everywhere. The buzz of alcohol has now been replaced with the buzz of arousal. Rut hormones course through his veins, the concentration of which seems to be increasing second by second due to the beautiful man who is watching him from the bed, his true mate. Hannibal's eyes are glossy, cheeks rosy, skin glistening with sweat, hair mussed, and he's already in presenting position. And the look he's leveling at Will over his shoulder says one thing: _need_. His look _begs_ for Will and Will wants nothing more than to provide that need.

Without wasting any time, he gets into position behind him, lines himself up with Hannibal's slick dripping hole, and pushes in. The feeling is so intense it causes them both to cry out in pleasure. Over the past year Will has discovered that rut sex is always more intense - he assumes it’s something about the hormones, but every time it seriously feels as if Hannibal’s body was made perfectly for his own. Or maybe he was made for Hannibal's body? He’s not sure. But it’s undeniable that they are like a lock and key, and he supposes that's just one of the many amazing aspects of being true mates.

After entering him Will pauses for just a second, closing his eyes and taking a breath, before opening them again and starting a rhythm. Soon they both are panting and moaning shamelessly, after all there is no shame in an act so pure and beautiful. And Hannibal's throaty accented voice only serves to arouse Will even more, making him want to do everything in his power to keep Hannibal making those glorious sounds. 

In an effort to enhance his mate’s pleasure, Will shifts, trying to angle his thrusts downward towards his prostate. To get a better angle he gets one leg up in a crouch and instantly they are both moaning even louder at the new position. Will suspects he succeeded in hitting Hannibal's prostate, but he also encounters a surprise of his own. The new position puts some pressure on his very full bladder, which he had honestly forgotten about up until now. He has one moment of panic before realizing the feeling just makes everything more intense, an extra edge of something buzzing around the edge that heightens the experience and has him thrusting faster, working them both closer and closer to their inevitable climax. 

With every second the pitch of Hannibal's moans and whines is getting higher and Will is pretty sure Hannibal could come untouched like this. However his needy whines activate Will’s Alpha instinct even more, wanting to give his partner everything they want or need. And Hannibal sounds like he _needs_. 

Will reaches under Hannibal and starts stroking him, feeling Hannibal’s hand join his own on his hard leaking cock. His hand slides so easy Will can’t help but moan, thinking god it’s like he's wet and slick everywhere! Like his body is just begging to be given pleasure. And he's more than happy to provide that pleasure. 

Will's knot is fully swollen and between the pressure in his bladder and the pressure from his knot bumping Hannibal's rim on every thrust, he’s ready to come like a rocket at any moment. Hannibal coaxes him to speed up his hand and he instantly complies, stroking him faster as he continues to pound into the gorgeously pliant body below him, and not a moment later Hannibal comes, hot seed spilling out over their joined hands as he calls out “Alpha!”

Will sees red as his Alpha instinct takes over, the ripples of Hannibal's passage feel like they’re pulling him in. His hand falls away from Hannibal's cock to grip his Omega’s body tightly, holding him in place as he simultaneously bites his neck and makes one final thrust, forcing his knot inside his tight slick hole and coming. 

_Oh god._ Will almost blacks out, he can't recall ever coming this hard. It’s almost like time slows. Either that or his release just keeps going and going, the waves of pleasure wrecking his body, leaving him trembling and fuzzy in its wake. Hannibal's internal muscles continue to milk his knot and he feels spurt after spurt of come leave his body, filling his mate. However every time his ejaculation muscles clench, he feels an extra sizzle of awareness of his still very full bladder which keeps him from feeling complete relief, yet also seems to prolong and enhance the experience.

Will tastes blood in his mouth and the fog around his senses clears enough to hear Hannibal continuing to cry out, “Alpha! Oh Will! My Alpha!!”

Will’s not sure how much time passes but finally the spasms space out enough for him to regain some awareness beyond the blinding pleasure. He unclenches his teeth from Hannibal's neck and gently licks the bite as he lays them down on their sides, still connected as they both catch their breath. Instinctually he continues to lick at the bite, occasionally dropping kisses here and there as he holds Hannibal to him snugly, feeling contentment radiating through their bond. Yet behind it all there is still something nagging at him, something that feels unfinished, unresolved...

Eventually his foggy mind recognizes the unmet urge as the need to relieve himself another way. And now the urge is stronger than before, arousal ebbing into a completely different need. However he can’t do much about it now seeing as how he’s still knotted to Hannibal - it would hurt them both to try to pull out before his knot deflates. He’s not sure how much time has gone by but an experimental movement tells him he’s still locked tight - he’s sure it will be at least a few more minutes before they disconnect, yet the urgency he feels makes him wonder if his body can wait that long. Even though he’s still hard he _almost_ feels like he could go. 

And the second he has the thought he groans in equal parts arousal, anticipated relief, and shame at the idea that pops into his buzzed mind. _Could he…?_ The urge is getting stronger by the second, and his face is hot with embarrassment and arousal. Hannibal must sense his conflicted emotions through their bond because he turns his face back as far as he can and asks, 

“Will?”

“Hannibal...I-” Will’s voice is trembling with need. How can he ask this? He shouldn’t ask this, but god help him he wants it. “Hannibal I need to...I want to…” He can’t seem to get the words out. 

“What is it?” Hannibal asks, sounding unconditionally loving yet also curious. 

Will rallies and tries again, “I want to…” Fuck he still can’t say it! He’s so torn. He knows it’s an incredibly filthy idea, but the more he thinks about it, it’s not just the relief that he seeks, it’s the baseness of claiming his mate, scent marking him as his own in every possible way, inside and out. Animalistic need washes over him and he feels a wave of arousal pass through him, causing him to tense his muscles in preparation, but for what he’s not sure. It’s a conflicting feeling and again Hannibal must feel the overall positive shift through their bond from fear to arousal because he looks at him curiously before saying with surety,

“Anything Will, whatever you want. I am yours in every way. I want what you want. I trust you.”

Will feels the truth of the words through their bond and shudders, groaning in anticipated relief. He almost lets go right then and there, nearly certain the stream will flow even though his knot is still swollen but he can’t do that to Hannibal without telling him. He may say _anything_ but this isn’t anything he _ever_ anticipated asking for…ever considered he would want...

“I’m going to fill you more,” Will says, barely above a whisper. It’s not exactly a question but it’s the best he can do. And apparently his body isn’t prepared to wait for Hannibal’s response because he feels the first trickle of relief, as a spurt of urine sneaks out. 

“Yes how - _oh god_ ,” Hannibal gasps, obviously feeling both the stream inside him and Will’s relief through the bond, finally cottoning on. “Yes, _yes_.”

Hannibal’s encouragement is all Will needs and he lets go, the metaphorical and literal floodgates opening. Soon they are both moaning, Will in relief after holding it so long _and_ at the naughtiness of it, fully claiming his Omega inside and out. 

“Fuck fuck fuck, oh my god Hannibal…” Will says, jaw clenched in near ecstasy. It’s almost like coming, the relief nearly orgasmic in it’s intensity - not quite, but close.

“Oh god, I’m so full,” Hannibal says around a moan which brings Will slightly out of his euphoria, prompting him to ask,

“In a good way?” He hopes so, he’s not sure he can stop now that he’s started but he would do anything he could for his mate.

“Yes! Yes...it’s...a pleasant fullness...it’s ah! ...pressing on my prostate...god! I’ve never felt so full.”

Will moans at the words, his inner Alpha calmed that his Omega is enjoying this too. He kisses Hannibal’s neck, sighing in pleasure and relief as he finally finishes. His breathing starts to return to normal and he continues kissing and nuzzling at Hannibal's neck softly. However soon after he feels something stirring through their bond and hears Hannibal whimpering. Curious and concerned, Will leans forward to get a look at Hannibal's face but is distracted by the fact that Hannibal's cock is hard again and he has started to stroke himself. The sight is fucking hot as hell, causing Will to gasp.

After the surprise wears off Will reaches forward, kissing Hannibal's shoulder as he follows Hannibal’s lead, stroking with him, his hand gliding easily as it’s still slick with his come from earlier. 

“Oh god yes yes!” Hannibal calls out the second Will’s hand makes contact with his cock, and Will doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything this hot in his whole life. Right now Hannibal looks nearly as desperate as he himself was minutes ago. His erect cock is leaking from the tip and he is moaning nearly nonstop as the speed of their stroking increases. The whimpers and cries of his beautiful mate are music to Will’s ears and he tightens his grip, wanting to do everything he can to bring his partner rapturous pleasure. 

A moment later Will feels the Omega’s body tense right before he comes, a smaller quantity of come jetting out over their hands. But what Will feels that has him groaning even more is that as Hannibal climaxes again, the walls of his passage not only squeeze his softening knot, but the pressure also forces out some of his urine between their bodies - the warm splash almost feels like he came again.

“Oh Alpha!” Hannibal cries and Will moans, knowing if he could be hard again already he would be, but he knows biologically his knot needs to deflate before that could happen again. And speaking of his knot, as Hannibal's breathing slows they both gasp as Will’s knot deflates enough for another trickle of warm urine to start leaking out between them where their bodies are joined. It feels incredibly dirty and yet also so satisfying and Will can't help but hide his face in Hannibal's neck in embarrassment of how much he's enjoying this even though he knows he shouldn't.

However despite his conflicted emotions, he only feels satisfied contentment radiating through their bond so he basks in that as they lay together until it becomes uncomfortable, the wetness making things cold and clammy. He slips out with a gasp from them both and gets up, seeing Hannibal follow. 

They both wash up and Will tosses the bedding to the floor, thankful they have a protective cover over the mattress, but everything is going to need to be washed. For now though he lays two spare blankets over the bare mattress. It’s not perfect but it will do for the time being. He’s tired and he can feel Hannibal is tired too.

When Hannibal emerges from the restroom Will can’t help looking away, still a little embarrassed. A moment later he sees Hannibal approaching him in his peripheral vision and is soon enveloped in his Omega’s arms. Hannibal softly kisses his forehead before he gently tilts his chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. Hannibal slowly leans in, keeping his eyes open as he kisses him slowly, tenderly. When he pulls back Will tucks his face in his Omega’s neck, calmed by his scent as Hannibal strokes his back, then guides him to lay on the bed.

Once they are laying down facing one another, Will still curled into Hannibal's neck, Hannibal says gently, “I can feel you’re upset Will...but you have no reason to be.” Hannibal kisses the side of his face, his hair, his temple until Will retracts his head, finally looking at him. 

“No?” he asks skeptically. 

“Mm, no,” Hannibal says. “On the contrary I should thank you for the most intense orgasms I've ever had.”

Will smiles, feeling the truth of Hannibal’s words through the bond.

“Really? Just so you know I didn’t mean to... it wasn’t planned.”

“Yes _really_. I said _anything_ and I meant it. I love you Will, every part of you. Everything you desire, I desire by extension. Everything that makes you feel good makes me feel good by extension - in this case quite literally, I was _actually_ full.”

They both chuckle at Hannibal’s pun. God just when Will thinks he’s run out of bad puns Hannibal reminds him he can truly make a bad pun out of anything. And he loves the bastard for it. 

“You’re still full,” Will says, causing Hannibal to raise an eyebrow. “...of bad puns.” Hannibal's smile falters for a moment but Will continues, “But I’m full as well...of love for you. I love you so much Hannibal.” Will caresses his cheek, brushing his hair out of his eye before he leans over and kisses him tenderly, feeling nothing but love in their bond. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://madsteacup.tumblr.com)


End file.
